Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a passive component, and in particular, to a passive component with temperature compensation and an electronic device using the same.
Description of Related Art
The power conversion circuit provides a DC output voltage to the central processing unit (CPU) through the inductor. The CPU in order to calculate the power consumption of itself which needs to indirectly receive the current flowing through the inductor through the sensing circuit. Since the inductor itself has a parasitic resistance, the sensing circuit uses the voltage difference between the two ends of the inductor to convert the current value which flows through thereof.
Besides, when the current flows through the inductor, it may generate heat and increase the resistance of the parasitic resistance. It may install a negative temperature coefficient (NTC) resistor in the conventional method. However, the NTC resistor is unable to accurately compensate for the errors generated by the inductor while at work. The actual output current value and the current value of the conversion through sensing are often inconsistent. Since sensing is inaccurate, when performing over-clocking, it is easy to cause the output voltage to exceed the maximum power supply range.